


The Husbands that Avenge Together

by matan4il



Series: Bottom Robert Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Robert Appreciation Week, Bottom Robert Sugden, Canon Compliant, Kinda, M/M, Missing Scene, Outdoor Sex, bottom robert week, really what more does one need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Revenge is the ultimate turn on.





	The Husbands that Avenge Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bottom Robert Appreciation Week on Tumblr.
> 
> Day 2 theme: **Outdoors**
> 
> Blame this one on conversations with [afra_schatz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/afra_schatz/pseuds/afra_schatz) and StartLivingConsciously. Title is the fault of talking to the former. Because she's brilliant, ok? <3
> 
> Set smack in the middle of Monday's ep featuring my favorite vengeful husbands, a missing scene if you will.
> 
> Short and unbeta'd, hopefully enjoyable enough! Constructive criticism always appreciated.

Robert has no idea how they've gotten to this. Aaron is not shy in any way when it comes to sex, not by a long shot, but when he has the option, he still prefers to avoid the possibility of detection by others. Yet here they are, in broad day light, at the very center of the scrapyard, leaned against Ross' taxi while that's still possible, Aaron buried balls deep in Robert, pushing him up against the car frame. Their limbs are entangled and their mouths are open, their lips are parted – by now swollen and too sensitive from their earlier frenzied kissing – and almost touching, tongues on the verge of darting out, breathing into each other. Robert can't stop staring, can't stop taking it in, all of it, Aaron most of all. He tries to swallow Aaron up whole. Of all the things he thought they would do together, calculated revenge would have been the last one. Sure, they're both very well aware that sometimes Aaron explodes and can be unpredictable and a threat to others. It's also clear that he's this way despite everything about him which is good and proper. Robert loves those parts of his husband, adores them even. But this? This is quite the thrill, too. To take back what they're owed. To do it as a team, the two of them united against their foe. To see kind Aaron having been pissed off enough by Ross to go along with Robert's sense of vengeance. To be reminded of that edge of power and danger to Aaron showing through when he was executing their scheme, his words scarce and his expression intent. To hear him putting the wheels into motion, setting up the appointment to have the car crushed over the phone. To marvel at his mischievous smile while they were driving away Ross' car. The way he fucking walked over to Robert, all purpose, once the move had been completed and claimed his mouth with a penetrating kiss. Because Aaron doesn't even have to read his husband anymore, he simply knows. Robert whimpered. He had no other choice.

And now Aaron's all the way inside and still somehow trying to force his way in deeper, thrusting harder, panting with the same kind of concentration he showed while they were implementing their plan. If it's at all physically possible, Robert's cock, trapped in the maddening friction between their bodies, grows even stiffer at the thought of being the subject of that attention. His fingers dig deeper into Aaron's back and Robert plants his face in the crook of his husband's neck. They're so openly naked, so shameless in how wanton they are, that Robert feels like he's falling in love all over again with what they have found in each other. It comes out of him brokenly, in a small, prolonged wail going up a little with each shove of hips from Aaron, falling back down in between.

It's probably one of their shortest fucks, if one wanted to measure it by time, but it feels like their own version of forever. Robert isn't even sure when precisely he has come since the whole experience had been so intense throughout, but his cock is spent and he can feel some of his sperm where it landed on Aaron's chest. It doesn't even matter, his climax truly makes no difference. All he wants is to stay like this, with Aaron, for as long as they can. Just keep going, maybe even beyond the point where they can't anymore. Aaron knows, after all, so no explanations – that Robert can't put into words anyway – are required. That this was never about the money for him. He licks the sweat off Aaron's skin, grabs his arse to propel them even closer together when he hears a subtle noise, almost like something has snapped inside the man he loves. Robert feels a last push in, there's warmth and he's being filled by liquid as his husband's weight comes to rest on him. They can't stay like this, they must get dressed before that due appointment, but he lets them have a few more seconds. This, it is pretty messed up, Robert is aware even when the rush of payback's too good to stop and reconsider. And holding Aaron up like this, clinging to him through every inch of shared skin, this is how beautiful messed up can be.


End file.
